


天堂会允许这一切

by NorthArctic



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: 天使小莫回到了他的大师身边，可大师就是不肯相信这一切...（2019/3.补档）
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	天堂会允许这一切

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All That Heaven Will Allow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625534) by [thunderfcknroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfcknroad/pseuds/thunderfcknroad). 



> 不知道怎么插入授权图…唉，土下座

*

当莫扎特第一次出现时，萨列里根本没来及多想。

那是在葬礼上，萨列里正站在坟墓边冷寂的雪地中。他的眼泪无声地砸在堪堪将莫扎特掩埋起来的一捧新泥上。

“...我真希望你能知道，我有多爱你。”

萨列里对着无人之处喃喃低语。

葬礼结束后所有人都离开了，时间已经过去了一个小时。除开他自己，或许只有脚下冷硬的土地得以知晓这秘密。而当他抬起头，却猛然发现了他。彼时他正站在坟墓的另一边，面对着萨列里，整个身体似乎都在微微发着光亮，而且萨列里能够看到他头顶一圈模糊的光环。他好像正饶有兴味地观察着萨列里，萨列里也直直地凝视着他。良久，一滴泛着金色的泪珠顺着莫扎特的脸颊不露声色地缓缓滑下。

他们始终一言未发。

萨列里首先别开了眼。而当他再次望回去时，莫扎特已然无影无踪。...是悲伤过度吧。乐师长撇过头去，转身离开了音乐家的新坟。

*

但这情况又发生了。而萨列里并没有在做什么诡异的事情，只是和往常一样写着曲子。他因为画错了一个音符而低低咒骂了一句，开始在五线纸上乱涂乱画。

“你最好就在那儿放一个不和谐的音符....那样曲子恰恰会有活力得多。”

萨列里又骂了一声，挣扎着试图阻止自己把谱子扔出去的冲动。他抬起头，看见莫扎特正挂在掀起的钢琴板上。

又是一片寂静----莫扎特看着他，萨列里张大了嘴巴直愣愣地盯回去。

“你不可能真的在这儿。”

莫扎特翻了个白眼，从钢琴上轻飘飘地飞过去，紧挨着萨列里在琴凳上坐好。乐师长不由得颤抖了一下。

“我就在啊，安东尼奥。难不成你看不见我吗？”

萨列里勉强挤出来个苦笑：“似乎那就能说明问题似的...你只不过是我那让悲伤搅得一团糟的脑子，在坟墓前的臆想罢了。”

莫扎特听着，笑得乐不可支。那萨列里日思夜想的笑意啊，直直地穿透了他的灵魂。莫扎特试图继续说点什么，才堪堪止住了笑容。

“不，我当时真的也在场。”

“没错，但我的理智告诉我那都不是真的。”

莫扎特带着一种莫名其妙的无助看向他，“看着我安东尼奥，我就在这儿。现在我的确是个天使了，但我也依旧在你身边。”

莫扎特合上双眼，把洁白的双翼从背后伸展开来。

许是天国的光亮太刺眼，萨列里感到泪水涌上了眼眶，他再度苦笑起来。“如果现在能拿刀刺进我的潜意识，那我绝对不会犹豫。一个天使？认真的吗？这不过是头脑妄图掩盖现实而织就的狡猾隐喻而已----”

莫扎特闻言恹恹地把翅膀收回去，一屁股坐回了萨列里身边，垂头丧气地开口：“那…我该做什么才能让你相信这一切都是真的呢？”

萨列里更加困顿地看着他：“你什么也不用做。”

莫扎特又深深地凝视了他两秒钟，随即便再次消失了。萨列里又一次被抛在了孤身一人的沉寂中。他叹了口气，把注意力转回曲子上。笔尖在纸面上略加盘旋，他咬咬牙，还是落笔写下了那个不和谐的音符。

*

在接下来的几周里，莫扎特总会在萨列里需要时出现。

他来帮他作曲，干家务活，陪他吃饭，有时甚至只是来送萨列里回家。萨列里花了些日子来适应生命中闯入的这个不速之客，但每次听见莫扎特的笑声，他的心还是会隐隐地碎得更深一分。他愿意付出一切来把真正的莫扎特换回来，但也许，他所能得到的也只有这种悲伤的幻觉了，他只配得到这个。除了全盘接受，他并没有第二种选择。

尽管莫扎特看起来并不总是像个天使，但当有旁人在场时他从不现身。大多数时候他都穿着平常的服装，萨列里有时会看到他的翅膀和光环，有时却看不见。

莫扎特总是在微微发着光，但萨列里心里明白这毫无意义。在某些萨列里真的很绝望很挫败的时刻，也会看见莫扎特在人群最外缘短暂地出现一会儿，像是某种小小的慰藉。但如果房间里有少于100个人的话，他也决不会这么做。

如果说萨列里没有把幻觉中的莫扎特当作自己的守护天使的话，那他绝对是在撒谎。失去莫扎特已经使他严重偏离了轨道，而这个“莫扎特”的存在至少让他得以振作起来。这并不是萨列里所认为的最健康或最长久的应对方式，但它确实有效。有效得很。

*

萨列里把领花在脖子上环紧，轻叹了口气。

“你看起来可真漂亮，安东尼奥。”

萨列里又叹了一口气，不用说莫扎特也会在这个时候出现。

来和自己调情？他可真是绞尽脑汁想把自己搞到手---反正他也没有什么东西好失去的了。

“谢谢你大音乐家。我一直觉得紫色更适合你一些，但我想我还是可以撑过这一晚的。”

莫扎特在他背后咯咯地笑起来。萨列里摒住了呼吸，他感到那只只可能属于莫扎特的手悄悄滑进了他的衣服。近来这些幻觉越发沉重了，逐渐超出了控制范围，或许他是时候求助于心理医生了。但莫扎特就好端端地站在他跟前，紧紧挨着他，叫萨列里无法否认。

“我听见你在墓前说的话了...当我还活着时你为什么不告诉我？”

萨列里颤抖着慢慢抬起手，试探着触碰了一下莫扎特的脸颊。他怕极了相触的一瞬间莫扎特便会从他的指缝中漏过去，消失掉。

但莫扎特没有。

萨列里的指腹挨上了一片温热的肌肤，唯一的不同之处就是他能感受到皮肤下轻微的嗡嗡声，像是有一股低压的脉冲电流暗暗翻涌着。但其他的一切都是那么的真实可感，血肉之躯，安然无恙。

萨列里几乎要哭出来了。“我不行，我不过是个懦夫胆小鬼，我做不到。即使我无时无刻不想拉住你，然后告诉你所有的一切。我想，即便是有奇迹发生你愿意和我在一起，但总有一天你的事业的也会因为我毁于一旦，我想，就算让你从此不明不白地憎恨我厌恶我，也总比日后心碎来的强得多....”

金色的泪水已然无声间流满了天使的脸颊，“你不必一个人承担这些的安东尼奥...我很久，很久之前就原谅你了，我一直站在你身边啊。”

萨列里压抑着逸出一声破碎的抽泣，他凑上前轻吻了一下莫扎特的嘴唇。温暖柔软，似有电流流窜，旋即分开，像是藏掖着只能偷尝一口的糖果，那神赐的甜蜜实实在在而诱人深入。“我真的不应该再把你强留在生命里了，明天我就去看医生。这一切看似在使我逐渐好转，但其实只是在把我伤得更深一分罢了。”

垂下头去，乐师长决心不再理睬那个天使，转身走出了门。这绝对是他做过的最艰涩的决定了。

他在马车里逐渐镇定下来，尽力把破碎的自己一点点拼凑完整。  
啊，感谢上帝这是个化妆舞会。

*

萨列里挂上一个微笑，把面具固定妥当。他友善地和每一个人打着招呼，走到大厅一侧，在他熟悉的老位置上坐下来。没人问他的身份，他小口啜饮着杯子里的酒，不动声色地观察着这场盛会。

一个舞者吸引了萨列里。他正和周遭所有的女客肆无忌惮地调着情，华丽的舞姿带着过分洋溢的夸张和自信，引得萨列里不禁轻笑起来。而女士们似乎很吃这一套，当舞者鞠躬并在她们的手背上印下响亮一吻时红透了脸，发出昏倒前的小小惊叫。那人穿着一身纯黑的晚礼服，脸庞完全隐藏在了面具下。萨列里远远地打量着他，怎么也摆脱不掉浮上心头的熟悉感。

又一支舞结束了，舞者向离他最近的舞伴鞠了一躬，几便士的硬币纷纷清脆地砸向舞台。

那是一个彻头彻尾的，莫扎特式的鞠躬礼。

萨列里感到胃猛地绞痛起来，失手打翻的高脚杯滚下了桌沿，哗啦的破碎声把他拉回了现实。人群纷纷转而盯住他，私下低声议论着，除了那个神秘的舞者。他一瞬不瞬地直视着萨列里的眼睛，直到走到了他面前。

“那么，大师。”他伸出手，低低地等待萨列里搭上来，“我有幸和您跳下一支舞吗？”

萨列里已经没闲心再去考虑别人会因此怎么看他了，他握住身前的手，感到了和之前如出一辙的电流嗡鸣。他抬头看向舞者的双眼，那人也回望过来，和记忆中别无二致。毫无疑问，那只与萨列里紧扣着的手属于莫扎特。

但他几乎和大厅里的每一个人都跳过舞。

他们能看见他，能触碰他。

莫扎特是真实的。

一切都是真实的。

莫扎特把萨列里拉进舞池，乐队正开始演奏下一首曲子。他们轻缓地移动着，却心有灵犀般默契十足。

“你并不是仅仅存在于我的脑海里。”

莫扎特歪了歪脑袋，萨列里能依稀透过面具窥见他揶揄的表情。

“我早就告诉过你这个啦。”

他们继续跳着，任由甜蜜的沉默延展了片刻。

“所以…一个天使？”

咯咯的笑声从莫扎特的面具后面传出来，“相信我，我一开始也被吓到了。”

“那你为什么要回来？”

“当然是为你了，我的大师。”

萨列里没应声，暂且由着那一切从天而降的美好悬而未决。莫扎特不是虚无缥缈的幻影，他放弃了永恒的天堂回到这嘈杂的人世间，只为了陪伴萨列里。所有共度的时日里他都是真实的，他们漫不经心地讨论着曲子和当审案件，在黎光熹微与薄暮冥冥里踱步穿过公园，相谈甚欢----那些统统都是真的。汹涌而至的情感淹没了言语，萨列里张了张嘴，决定做他唯一能想到的事。

“谢谢你。”

莫扎特随意点点头，“不用客气。”

他们在无言中结束了剩下的舞，莫扎特又是一躬到地，旋即当着所有女士的面，隔着面具将一吻轻轻印上萨列里的手。萨列里忍住了漾上唇角的微笑。

“黑色从来不适合你。”

莫扎特低头打量着自己的这身行头，“好吧，我只是想着既然你穿了紫色...我们应该配一点。这看起来就像咱俩换着穿了一样！而且我必须得说，什么颜色都适合我，安东尼奥。”

安东尼奥看不清楚莫扎特的眼睛，因此他不能确定莫扎特是否冲他甩了个wink。但就凭他对音乐家的了解---八成是的。

“也许我们都应该换一身让自己更舒服点的衣服。”

莫扎特握着萨列里的手又紧了紧。

“这可真是个绝妙的主意啊大师--那请带路吧。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里的小可爱💗
> 
> 玛德好生硬还不如有道翻译 原作者太有意境了（我尽力了（乱哭


End file.
